This is to organize an International Conference on Thalassemia in Bangkok in conjunction with the World Health Organization Global Workshop on Thalassemia Control. We are asked to organize WHO Global Workshop on Thalassemia Control in Bangkok July 4-9, 1985. It would be very beneficial and economic to organize an International Conference on Thalassemia in conjunction with this workshop to be jointly sponsored by NIH and WHO. The Conference will emphasize on pathophysiology and management aspects. Invited lectures, free paper presentations and poster sessions will constitute the Conference. Contents of the Conference will be published in a book form.